Valentines Day, The Hellsing Way
by kelles
Summary: Rating changed. A series of oneshot stories based on the theme of Valentines Day the characters. Let me know if you want a certain pairing. AxI, WxS, ,RxH, PxS,RxCap, AAXH. [WIP]
1. Default Chapter

One-shot stories about the romantic holiday. I'm going to be doing a series of one-shot ficlets (under 1500 words I hope) on Valentines Day at the Hellsing Mansion. These are strictly AU and will be rated PG-13. The first chapter is a lime and concerns everyone's most likeable but sinister vampire.

* * *

**Alucard**

As the Nosferatu woke up at dusk, he realized what today was and a smile slowly formed on his face. Valentines Day – it was his most favorite day of the year. Like some children looked forward to Christmas all year long, Alucard looked forward to this day. It was the only day when he could drink his Master's blood directly from her veins. The vampire almost felt guilty continuing his manipulation of Integral, year after year. Almost but the guilt was not nearly strong enough for Alucard to give the chance to taste Integral's blood. Each year he took a little bit more and went a little bit further in tasting other parts of Integral. This year would be no exception.

They had gotten into a routine. Every Valentines Day evening, at approximately 8:00 PM, Alucard would visit his Master in her bedroom. It was the only day during the year when he was permitted to be alone with Integral in her bedroom. On the rare occasion when Alucard's presence was needed on other days, either Seras Victoria or Walter had to be present. Except today.

It was a tradition Alucard had started the year that Integral's father had died. She was so much more naïve then and believed most of what he told her. Alucard wondered if she suspected anything, now. If so she had not revealed it. When she was just a young girl, Alucard had told her that in order for Integral to retain control of him, she must feed him from her veins on Valentines Day. As a teenager he had drank from her wrists and watched the expression on her face change as the swoon of his drink overcame her. Eventually, he had worked his way up to her neck. Tonight, Alucard had decided, he would feed from her breast. Alucard thought it was strange how Integral never resisted him on this.

If he were to touch her bare skin any other day of the year, Integral would shoot him in the head. He had learned that lesson the hard way. And yet, on Valentines day, Integral let him drink her blood directly. All because of the fairytale he had told her when she was 13. The Nosferatu suspected that his Master was starting to enjoy the feedings as much as he did.

-

"Come in."

Alucard walked in with a dozen long stemmed blood red roses and handed them to Integral. "Happy Valentines Day, Integra."

She breathed in the pleasing aroma of the roses and set them on her nightstand. It was a nice thought but sentiments meant nothing to her. Integra would rather he hadn't even bothered and brought her the head of the Major or Enrique instead. She played alone with her servant's game. "Thank you, Alucard. I'm not much for flowers, but I suppose they do smell nice."

Alucard sat down on his Master's bed, taking her bare hand in his gloved one. "Not nearly as nice as your blood, my Master."

Integral grinned. She rather enjoyed Valentines Day herself. A part of her did doubt the validity of Alucard's claim that it was necessary for him to drink of her but she loved how the feeding made her body feel. It was the only physical pleasure Integral allowed herself. And it gave her power over her Servant, at least in the psychological sense. Alucard desired her blood so damn much he would do anything.

Integral looked Alucard in the eye. "So Servant, shall we get started?" Integral was wearing a pair of conservative red silk pajamas consisting of a button down top and pull on pants. Alucard could see that she was not wearing a bra under her shirt and wondered if the same was true of her knickers.

Alucard smirked while eyeing his Master's chest. He removed a small surgical knife he had obtained from one of his victims from centuries past. The scent of Integral's blood and her growing desire were wearing his patience down. "Integral, I thought we might try something different this year. I hate the thougut of scarring your beautiful skin where others could notice."

"Oh, what did you have in mind Alucard? It never seemed to bother you before."

Alucard started to unbutton her top – fully expecting her to stop him. Integral did not. When he finished, Alucard gaped at her bare chest.

"I thought, Integral - that I would make a small incision right above the vein in your bosom and take my drink from there. That is, if it is meets with your approval?"

A somewhat sinister laugh escaped Integral's throat. "Well, Alucard, since you've already unbuttoned my top, I guess you might as well."

Alucard grinned, not believing his luck. i Integral does enjoy this as much as I do. /i

The vampire took the knife and made a small incision just above her vein. He watched for a few seconds as blood started gushing out.

"Alucard – will you get started? It's going to drip on the carpet!"

"Sorry Master, I was just entranced by the scent and site of your blood."

Alucard put his arms around Integral's back to support her and pull her closer to his body. He moved his mouth down to Integral's chest and started to feed, sucking the blood directly from her veins. Integral's blood was still just as delicious at when she was but 13 years old, but drinking it from her bosom felt incredible to the vampire. He felt her writhe in his arms as the swoon made her feel so many other sensations. The aroma of her desire was reaching his nose as well. With one hand he caressed her otherbreast, as he continued to feed. Thiscaused a involuntary moan to escape Integral's throat. Alucard decided this year he would treat his Master to his shadows. He had never released them on her before. _This will be fun._

His shadows slowly emergedfrom his body as he continued to drink her blood at a snail's pace. Alucard did not want to cause Integral's death, after all. They consumed her body in their darkness, stroking, licking, and invading her body cavities. Integral started to tremble from their affect. The Hellsing had never felt such intense sensations in her entire life. The intensity of pleasure was almost too much for her. Integral could feel her body getting weak from both the loss of blood and extreme sensations Alucard was causing. She screamed his name loudly and begged him not to stop. He continued to feed from his Master's chest and ordered the dark shadows to increase his Master's pleasure. Alucard looked at Integra's face as he ravaged her body. Her face was flush, red with desire, as she moaned his real name.

Integral had never felt anything close to what her body experienced at this moment. His shadows felt quite like cool wet tongues as they stroked, penetrated, and caressed every spot of her skin. Integral felt quite like she was wrapped in a blanket of their caress and could feel nothing but pure intense pleasure. She screamed as her muscles tightened and relaxed on their own. If Integral didn't know better, she would swear that her entire body was climaxing – from her hair to her fingertips down to her chest, center, back, stomach, and toes. After climaxes that seemed to last for hours, her muscles relaxed and she was filled with a peaceful bliss.

Alucard whispered in her ear. "How was that for a Valentines Day present, Master?"

Integral chuckled. "That was the most amazing present anyone could give, Alucard. It was just so bloody intense. I don't think I could stand it more then one day per year, though. But, thank you. How was your gift? Is my blood still to your liking?"

Alucard cradled his Master in his arms, nuzzling his face in her neck. "Oh yes Master, your blood will always be the sweetest I've ever had. I never tire of its exquisite taste."

Integral grinned and pulled Alucard to her chest and together they slept on her bed, their arms and legs intertwined with each others and Alucard's head resting on his Master's chest. They remained that way until morning, when Walter found the two of them together and merely closed the curtains to block out the sun and covered their bare bodies with a quilt. He left a few blood bags for Alucard, sure that his comrade would need it upon waking.

The butler grinned knowingly at Alucard, recalling a time when he had been on the receiving end of the vampire's gift during his youth. Suddenly, the butler was wishing that he was but 15 years old again.

* * *

Disclaimer: Hellsing is owned by Kohta Hirano and not by me. 


	2. Secret of the Rose

Authors note: The poetry in the fic are sonnets by William Shakespeare. There are also a few lines from Lady Chatterly's Lover. This is set in the anime sometime after Icognito is defeated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, Kohta Hirano does. I also did not write the poetry, William Shakespeare did. Opening passage from Lady Chatterly's Lover written by the author, D.H. Lawrence, of course.

* * *

Seras hated this time of the year. It was just a few days before the most romantic holiday – Valentine's Day. She always felt so left out. She wondered if anyone else at Hellsing did. Her thoughts drifted to Integral. Of course **she** wouldn't feel left out. Alucard always paid extra attention to his Master on Valentines Day. She shuddered to think of what kind of present her Master would give to Integral. She did not even want to know. Of course to Alucard the day would hold no meaning, except that he would get luckier then usual with his Master. A mental image of the two of them in bed entered her mind and Seras could practically feel her eyes burning. Just then, Walter walked into the room. Seras wondered how he felt today.

Walter had a dozen roses and was putting them in a vase of water. Seras looked at them longingly. She was not usually the romantic type but secretly did wish someone would give her just one rose on the romantic holiday. The scent of the roses was overpowering to her sensitive nose. Seras rather liked it.

"Oh my God, they smell and look beautiful, Walter! They're for Sir Integral, right?"

Walter smiled at Seras. "Yes, they are. One of the knights' sons is quite smitten with her. Of course she wants nothing to do with him. I do wish she would just go on a date with him. He calls for her at least once a month. I do get tired of making excuses."

"Sir Integral should go on a date with him – he definitely better then…" Seras didn't dare finish her thought. Who knows were Alucard could be lurking about? "She's still lucky, Walter. I wish I had someone who liked me that much. Sometimes things around here do get rather boring."

Walter nodded and smiled to himself._ If the police girl only knew._

Seras headed back to her room for her usual dinner, two packets of type A blood, She was getting used to the taste of the medical supply blood now and was learning to like it. Seras wondered what fresh blood would taste like. She pushed the thought out of her head. If she gave into those desires, Seras would become like her Master – a true monster. The police girl knew someday her change would be ineveitable but she just wasn't ready yet. Seras turned on the tellie and watched a marathon of old movies as she drifted into a deep slumber.  
-

The next day, when Seras got up at dusk and went to see Integra for her orders, she was told there was package for her. _A package for me? But – I'm not even alive. Who could be sending me something? _

Integral pointed to a single long stemmed rose in a beautiful crystal vase with a card attached. "Oh - Sir Integral, who bought that for you? Whoever it is, you should give him half a chance."

Integral smirked. "No Seras, you misunderstood. This is the item that came for you. The card has your name on it."

"For-for-for me?" Seras stood there for a minute with her mouth dropped open. She had never gotten anything so special. Besides her parents presents of candy and stuffed animals, she had never even gotrten anything for Valentine's Day. She had always been too busy just trying to survive after her father died to worry about dating.

"Yes, Seras. I hope you don't mind. I thought for sure they were from that dreaded Christopher who just won't leave me alone, so I opened the card." Integra could barely keep herself from cracking a smile. "It would seem you have a secret admirer."

Seras couldn't help but smile herself. A secret admirer? Me? "I-I-I- don't believe it. You have got to be kidding, Sir. Who on earth could it be?"

"I don't know, Seras Victoria, but I think we know who it is not."

In unison Seras and Integral said her Master's name, "Alucard."

He must have been eavesdropping from the other side of the wall because he suddenly appeared in Integral's office. "Did you call me, Master?" Alucard asked, giving her his full attention and not even acknowledging his fledgling's presence..

"No Alucard, I did not. We were talking about you. Seras and I just said that you could never be her 'secret admirer,' or do you disagree."

Alucard could barely contain his laughter. "No, I don't disagree at all." The vampire erupted into a howling laughter. "This is too much. My fledgling has a secret admirer. Isn't that cute?"

Seras was getting furious with her Master. If she had been able to, Seras would have smacked him on the head. She really couldn't wait for the day when he offered her freedom again. "Shut up, Master." Seras glared at him while she walked over to pick up her single rose. She took it with her as she walked out the door, reading the card on her way down the hall.

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day ?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate :  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date :  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;  
Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou growest :  
So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this and this gives life to thee._

Seras got so engrossed in reading the poem, she never even saw Walter coming towards her. The poem was so familiar to her but she couldn't quite place it. Even if it wasn't original, it was kind of sexy that whoever sent the rose had picked it just for her.

"I'm sorry, Walter. I was just reading. Are you okay?" Seras had knocked the butler down and bent down to help him up. Sometimes she forgot how just strong she was. As Seras helped up Walter, she thought she saw him starting at her chest. _No – that couldn't be. Walter is a gentleman. I've never seen him looking there before._ She brushed the thought away as she grinned at him.

Walter quickly moved his gaze from the young vampire's chest to her eyes. "So tell me Miss Victoria, what is that you are holding?"

"Oh, this? It-it-it's a Valentine's present – from a secret admirer! It's actually kind of exciting. I hope I find out who he is by Valentine's Day. I want to be sure and thank him. It's the first gift I ever got…for Valentine's Day." Seras couldn't keep the grin off of her face.

"You, Miss Victoria – never got a Valentine? I find that hard to believe. I would think you'd have a collectioin of Valentines Day gifts and cards from your old boyfreinds."

"Nahhh, not ever. I was always more friends with the guys I knew – just one of the boys. I never had a real boyfreind."

"Miss Victoria, no one could ever mistake you for one of the guys." Walter slowly ran his eyes up and down the police girl's body. When he got to her face, the two of them looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds.

Seras felt her face getting warm from embarrassment. "Umm, thank you Walter. I'm going to go now." Seras quickly ran to her room. If she didn't know any better, Seras would have thought that Walter was coming on to her. She laughed at the idea. Why on earth would anyone as nice and interesting as him be attracted to her? For all she knew the rose was just some soldier's idea of a joke or another stupid guy in love with her chest. Seras watched a DVD, some old-time romantic comedy and fell asleep, trying to think who on earth could be her 'secret admirer'. The police girl fell asleep with a smile on her face. Seras never even heard Walter come into her room, when he dropped off her supply of blood packets early in the morning.

Seras woke up about dusk and was hungry as hell. With all the excitement about the rose, she had forgotten to eat before falling asleep. There was a note on her dresser, asking her to see Sir Integral. She couldn't imagine why. It was the weekend and she had the next two days off. Seras looked at the flower. The rose looked just as pretty as it did yesterday. She shook her head in disbelief at herself. _How can something so simple make me happy?_ Seras thought that perhaps, it was the rose's beauty. It reminded her that no matter how ugly her world could be at times, with ghouls, freaks, and blood, there was still beauty that existed in it. As soon as she walked up the stairs, the smell hit her again. This time though it was multiplied by 12. Alucard was standing holding a dozen roses. _Those cannot be mine. They have to be for Sir Integra. _Seras had a feeling though from the sardonic smile on Alucard's face, the flowers were not for Integral.

"Master, is there something you wanted? Or was it Sir Integra?"

"Oh it is nothing, Police Girl. My master just wanted to be sure you got these when you woke up. She told Walter to leave you a note."

"Uhh-huh, I got it. What are you doing?"

"Oh me? I was just bored. Integral is meeting with that idiot, Christopher. I had to leave the room."

"Oh – so, Master, did you get Integral something for umm Valentines Day?"

Alucard grinned. "I give my Master a very special sort of present on that day. Some day you'll understand. So who is the secret admirer, Police Girl?"

"I have no idea, Master. None of the soldiers has ever acted even a little bit interested in me. I just don't know. Must be one of the really shy guys. It is kind of sweet."

Alucard growled. "Seras Victoria, you would be better off if you left your human emotions behind. They are utterly useless."

Seras grabbed the flowers from Alucard's hand and stormed down the hallway. Sometimes her Master could be such an insensitive git. She saw Walter out of the corner of her eye and called out to him. "Walter! Do you have a second? I need a vase."

Walter waved to Seras. "Just a second, Miss Victoria." He walked over to the young vampire and inhaled the scent of the roses. "What a pleasant scent. These aren't more from your admirer?"

Seras smiled nervously. "Actually they are. Can you believe it? I might never know who he is but I hope I can find out. I really want to thank him. No guy has ever paid this much attention to me."  
You must be kidding, Miss Victoria. In my day, a girl who looked like you would have men waiting in line to court you.."

"Seras started to blush yet again. She noticed that was happening quite a bit around Walter lately. _What is up with that?_ "Why thank you, Walter but my life was nothing like that. I guess because I've been kind of a tomboy. I never wore many dresses or fussed with my hair. And I never was much good at flirtingt." Seras inhaled the scent of the flowers deeply. The idea of finding out who thought she was pretty excited her just a bit. Seras remembered the last time she had been kissed. It seemed like another lifetime – so very long ago. The last man to hold her had been Alucard, when he fed from her on the night they had met.

Walter handed her the vase and told her to cut off the bottom of the stems so the roses would stay fresh longer. There was another long note attached but Seras waited until she got to her room to read it. It was another poem – this one even more romantic and sexier then the first.

_Being your slave, what should I do but tend Upon the hours and times of your desire ?  
I have no precious time at all to spend,  
Nor services to do, till you require.  
Nor dare I chide the world-without-end hour  
Whilst I, my sovereign, watch the clock for you,  
Nor think the bitterness of absence sour  
When you have bid your servant once adieu;  
Nor dare I question with my jealous thought  
Where you may be, or your affairs suppose,  
But, like a sad slave, stay and think of nought  
Save, where you are how happy you make those.  
So true a fool is love that in your will,  
Though you do any thing, he thinks no ill._

She could feel herself starting to blush again as she read the words.As she was looking at the flowers, Seras noticed a paperback book stuck in between them._ What in the bloody hell?_ It was a classic book that she had heard about in school, Lady Chatterley's Lover, but never read. Seras had never been much of a reader. She never had the time. Her mother had died when she was a child and she lost her father as a teenager. Seras had worked since she was 14 years old and just barely passed high school. She started reading the book anyway – what else did she have to do? There wasn't much else to do around Hellsing on her days off, except watch the tellie and she was getting tired of that. Maybe reading isn't such a bad idea after all. The vampire climbed into her luxury coffin-bed and switched on the interior light as she closed the top.

She started reading the book. Seras remembered hearing it had gotten banned in both the United States and England because it had been so sexy. The idea that her secret admirer had given her such a naughty book kind of excited her. Seras had never been one for romance novels but this was different, it was a classic.

_Ours is essentially a tragic age, so we refuse to take it tragically. The cataclysm has happened, we are among the ruins, we start to build up new little habitats, to have new little hopes. It is rather hard work: there is now no smooth road into the future: but we go round, or scramble over the obstacles. We've got to live, no matter how many skies have fallen._

_This was more or less Constance Chatterley's position. The war had brought the roof down over her head. And she had realised that one must live and learn._

Seras thought that the first few pages could have been written about her, about Hellsing. It was quite a strange coincidence. She continued to read before falling asleep.

* * *

Seras awoke the next night to the sound of someone banging on her door. What in the bloody hell? She lifted the lid and ran to her door. Why didn't they just come in? Seras was none too surprised to see her commander, Sir Integra, standing there with yet another bouquet of flowers. She was grinning from ear to ear. "Sir Integral? Umm come in." 

"Certainly, Miss Victoria. Did I wake you? I didn't intend to."

"Umm that's okay – it is practically nightfall."

Integral walked over to the table in Seras' room and sat down "This is getting rather exciting, Seras. This one, the note on it says that he wants to meet you at midnight tomorrow morning – on Valentine's day. I'm not romantic at all but this all seems rather sweet, don't you agree?"

"Yes, Sir. Can I read the card?" Seras read it slowly and it was true. The person wanted to meet her outside in the garden. She was to wear a blind fold and he would come and show himself to her. It was all so mysterious and romantic. Seras didn't want to admit it to herself but she was enjoying it very much. Her eyes continued down to yet another poem. She stopped reading it in Integra's presence. It was bloody embarrassing! "Thank you, Sir. Is it okay if I do meet him?"

Integral smiled. "How do you know if it is a him?"

"What do you mean, Sir? There aren't any other women here except me and…" Seras looked at Integral like she was crazy. It couldn't be her, could it?

Integral chuckled. "No Seras, it is not me. I was only joking."

Seras breathed an exaggerated sigh of relief. She just could not handle that. Too many complications with that whole scenario and she wouldn't want to know how her Master would feel about it. Seras looked outside. Still three more hours until midnight, she was going to go crazy waiting for the clock to strike 12AM.

Integral started to leave. "Seras – just be careful. You never know ,but it could be a trick. I don't think so but be on your guard just in case. Good night and have fun in the garden."

Seras wished her good night and thought about what she said. Integral was always looking out for her – more so then Alucard. The police girl was rather happy she and Integral had become friends. Seras wasn't sure when she came here, if that would ever happen. Integral didn't seem to trust her at all. Over the years they had become closer and it was kind of nice. Seras thought Integral had come kind of like a big sister to her. She enjoyed the feeling of family more then anything else about Hellsing. Seras wondered what that made Alucard. He is the insane father who all the boys are afraid of. In her mind she heard Alucard laughing maniacally and telling her not to forget it. Seras sat down and drank a few bags of blood – just in case.

* * *

Midnight had finally arrived. Seras grabbed a black scarf out of her drawer to use as a blind fold. She found herself getting a little turned on at the thought of wearing a blindfold in the garden and waiting for her secret admirer to arrive. It all was rather exciting. The thought occurred to her that it could be her Master playing some really cruel joke on her. Seras doubted he would spend that much time on her. He was too busy trying to get into Integral's pants. If it was him, Seras decided that no matter what the cost, she was going to slap him in the face.

She arrived at the garden at 11:58 PM. Seras tied the blindfold around her head. Since she had extraordinary senses, she could see through the blindfold if she kept her eyes open. Seras kept them closed wanting to play along with her secret admirer's game. As she waited, Seras smelled the scent of roses again. She wondered how many dozen were waiting for her this time. It smelled like more then a few. The vampire heard footsteps and froze – the moment of truth.

"Can I-can I take the blindfold off so I can see who you are?" Seras asked anxiously.

"Shhhh," the person put their fingers on her lips.

Their scent was so familiar – why couldn't she place it? Must be all the roses. Seras felt the man's hands move slowly behind her neck to untie the blindfold. As he removed it, the man's warm hands brushed against her head and face. A warm fluttery feeling radiate through her body. Finally, the blindfold was off and she looked into his eyes. She wanted to speak, say something, but words would not form in her mouth. Instead she stood staring into his dark eyes instead.

The man brushed her hair out of her eyes. Such a tender gesture. He seemed to be looking for some kind of sign of what she felt. Seras wasn't any good at this kind of thing. She had climbed trees with boys not flirted or gone on many dates with them. He stroked her cheek gently and Seras closed her eyes to concentrate on his touch.

"It's-you." Seras smiled as she looked into the eyes of the man who had been kindest to her at Hellsing – Walter. He did not let go, to her surprise but moved his hands down to her shoulders.

"Are you disappointed, Seras?"

"Disappointed? Are you kidding? You went and did all this for me. How on earth could I be disappointed?"

"Oh I don't know. Don't you wish that your Secret Admirer was some young handsome soldier?"

Seras giggled. "Youth is overrated – believe me, I know. I always thought, Walter. This is going to sound silly – that you were kind of cute."

Now it was Walter's turn to blush. He was speechless.

"I never thought you would like someone like me, Walter. I'm rather boring, aren't I?"

"You boring? Seras Victoria you could not be boring if you tried. How could a beautiful young woman like yourself bore an old man like me?"

"Hush, Walter! You are not old. You are…distinguished, like Sean Connery. Not only that but you're smart, a great fighter, and you have terrific taste in flowers." Seras put her arms around his waist and pulled him close to her for a quick hug. "I'm so inexperienced, Walter, I wonder what you would want with me."

"Seras, didn't you read those poems?"

Seras giggled nervously – not sure of what to do at the moment. She nodded her head. Walter started to walk away. She grabbed his arm, making sure she didn't pull to hard. "Walter, what about..."

"What about what, Seras?"

"Aren't you going to kiss me after all of this?"

"You don't have to, you know. Don't do it for me."

Seras grinned. "No, Walter, it is for me. I've never been kissed on Valentine's Day. There are quite a few things I've never done." Seras looked at Walter with heat in her eyes.

The older gentlemen could not resist the lust in her eyes nor her beautiful young body any longer. He pulled her against his chest and kissed her lips softly at first. It was Seras who ended up being adventurous as she gently pushed her tongue into Walter's mouth. She craved the warmth his mouth offered her. He tasted to her like a cup of fine English tea. Seras felt the desire in her body rising as she started to get moist. Seras pulled Walter's hips against her own and was pleasantly surprised to feel his arousal against her center. She pushed her body closer to his to intensify the feeling. She moaned as heat seemed to flow from Walter's body to her own. Seras had kissed just a few boys in her short life but the kisses had never been like this. They had been with boys. Seras much preferred a man. And right now she had one. Then, it happened. She felt her Master's presence nearby. The police girl tried to push Walter away, she just knew Alucard would embarrass the bloody hell out of her. Walter pulled her closer, not wanting the kiss to end.

"Angel of death, just what are you up to with my fledgling?" Alucard's voice boomed throughout the room.

Immediately they stopped their kiss and Seras hid her face in Walter's chest.

"And what are you doing out here, Alucard?"

"It's a nice night for a walk. I thought I'd enjoy it. So sorry to interrupt you, Police Girl."

Seras glared at him in the dark. _What's the matter, Seras? Were you getting ready to do something?_

_Shut up, Master._

_Okay Police Girl – I'll leave so you can have your fun. You owe me one now._

Her Master's laughter rang through her ears as he walked away. She turned to face Walter. "Now, where were we Walter?" Seras playfully ask her companion as soon as Alucard was out of her sight.

Walter grinned like a devil and pulled her against his body. The two resumed their Valentine's Day kiss and started to act like a pair of teenagers with raging hormones. As they continued to kiss and explore each other's body that night, Walter gave Seras a Valentine's Day she would remember through the centuries.


	3. Stranger from the Past

Warning: This chapter contains femme-slash (girlxgirl romance) so don't read it if you don't like that kind of thing. This is set in between volumes 4 5.

* * *

Wolfe Heinkel thought that perhaps she should have her head examined. If Maxwell or even Father Anderson found out that she was meeting a member of the Millenium group on her own time, they would probably order her exectution. Well, maybe not Father Anderson, but certainly Father Maxwell. He was one ruthless and maniacal bastard. Wolfe thought the timing was odd as well – today of all days. Not that nuns or priests even celebrated this holiday of heathen sex. Really that was what the holiday was all about. It wasn't about love. i Lucky bastards /i The Vatican assassin did miss it. She sometimes fantasized about sneaking into Father Anderson's bed. She had seen the way the priest looked at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Wolfe did not have experience with men though, so she knew the likelihood of that happening was nil. She hadn't had much experience with women either. There had been only one. Losing that girl had been the reason Heinkel had joined Iscariot. Wolfe had watched her be turned into a vampire with her own eyes. At 16, she had been powerless to protect her. The guilt had tormented her so much that Wolfe had run away from home. Her silly little life had meant nothing to her anymore. She had lived on the streets and almost succumbed to the temptation of drugs and prostitution just to stay alive. Luckily, Father Anderson had found her before she had given in. That was when she went to work for Section XIII. 

Since that day, violence had become her sex, her lover, her passion. Wolfe had been paired with Yumiko and they had become close friends almost immediately. Heinkel often wondered if she could feel something more for her, if circumstances were different. Yumiko was a pretty girl, so petite compared to herself. But, Heinkel had put a wall up inside of herself – she would love Yumiko like a blood sister, nothing more and nothing less. She could never care about anyone, not Yumiko, not Anderson, so completely, like she had loved Morana. Losing her had nearly driven Wolfe to take her own life. She'd never risk feeling that kind of pain ever again. Every time she killed a vampire, Wolfe felt just a little bit closer to her. Maybe if Heinkel killed enough midians, she could get her back._ Stupid sentimental thoughts - that's why I hate this holiday. Just brings back memories I'd rather forget. _

Wolfe had gotten the phone call late at night a few weeks ago. The woman wanted to meet with her to talk about a possible collaboration between the two of them in their war against Hellsing. It would be a private and secret alliance between just the two of them. None of their superiors could know about it, because neither side would ever have agreed. Just meeting with a member of Millenium was endangering her life. Heinkel looked down at the directions she had written in German, to the cabin. She should be reaching the entrance at any second. Wolfe Heinkel could hardly wait.

Wolfe Heinkel spent a few moments looking at the cabin. It certainly looked deserted. She re-read the instructions again. i No this is definitely it. /i She cocked her guns and doubled checked the ammo. No one would set a trap for her. The cabin was pitch black so Heinkel opend the door slowly. She almost jumped back through the door when she heard a woman's voice.

"Well, hello. What took you so long, Wolfe Heinkel?" The woman ,dressed in a black suit, switched on a light. She was smiling at Wolfe, her fangs just barely visible.

Wolfe Heinkel stared in disbelief at the woman. She could not believe her own eyes. The vampire, the creature of the night, the demon, had b her /b long black hair b her /b slender body, and b her /b beautiful lips. Wolfe wondered if she was indeed seeing a ghost. For the first time in her life, Wolfe Heinkel was quite speechless. She kept her mouth shut and held her gun on the vampire.

Finally she stammered out some words. "Who-who-who- are you?"

"I, Miss Heinkel, am Rip Van Winkle. The Hunter. Some know me as Kasper." The vampire chuckled as Heinkel continued to stare at her in disbelief.

"No – you can't be. You look just like-like-like"

"Oh? Do I remind you of someone." Rip remained on the loveseat as she sipped blood out of a wine bottle. She eyed this woman curiously.

"You don't just remind me of her. You b are /b her. You have to be. Nobody looks that much alike. Not unless…you are her sister."

"I don't have any siblings. You do, look kind of familiar too. What is the name of the person I look like? I have lived a long time – sometimes my memories slip away."

Heinkel at the moment felt unable to talk. It was very unlike her – she was still suffering from the shock. "Her name, umm is, no was, Morana."

A smile slowly crept onto the vampire's face. i Perhaps I do know this woman. I haven't gone by that name in almost 10 years. /i

"But, I don't understand. I thought I saw that man, that vampire devour you. Did he turn you later?"

Rip approached Wolfe Heinkel and took her hand and stroked it softly with her fingers. The memories were starting to come back.

"I think it is coming back to me now, Wolfe. You were a just a teenager when we met. I remember our nights together. We had so much fun, did we not? I didn't think you would understand my special circumstance. I asked my doctor friend to give me something to hide my condition back then. I just wanted to have some fun, be like any high school student. Then I met you. If I recall, Wolfe, we did. Have fun that is. Rip moved her hand up to Heinkel's cheek and stroked her gently but possessively.

Heinkel shivered from the vampire's cool touch. She still didn't understand. "But, Morana, I saw it. I saw that vampire biting your neck. You were covered in blood."

"Oh, that? You've never seen two vampires, umm, how do you say? Get together, shag, have sex. Do you understand? There are more words if not. I wasn't injured. No, I was just having a little fun with the Captain. I do like men too, Wolfe. Don't you? Or is it only me you desire? What about that partner of yours?"

Heinkel was speechless for the second time that night. Millions of thoughts were racing through her head. Her entire life was based on a lie. She had joined Iscariot for what reason? Morana had not been killed – she just never was. Yet, she found herself entranced by this woman, this creature. Heinkel was unable to look away. "No, Yumiko and I are partners, friends, sisters. We made vows to God. Ones that we can't break." Wolfe started to move away from Rip but the vampire followed her every move.

"Vows that a man decided on. You don't believe in those silly vows, Wolfe. Are there not other vows you break? Thou shall not kill. Thou shall not steal. Honor thy parents. Have you kept those vows as well?"

Wolfe Heinkel had reached a wall – she could back up no more. She let Rip run her cool slender hands down the length of her body, tracing her arms, chest, stomach, and hips. She shuddered as the old desire she had felt for Morana returned. She struggled to get her words out. "Those are not vows – they are the 10 Commandments. Every Christian and Jew must follow them."

"And you, Wolfe? Do you follow them?" Rip continued her torture moving her hand underneath Heinkel's shirt, teasing and taunting her with a feather-light touch. Wolfe did not move to stop her. She asked herself why but couldn't find an answer.

Wolfe clenched her teeth – she could do this. This demon was merely tempting her. "I do follow them. I kill only the enemies of the church. I am a warrior of God. I kill demons." Finally Rip's actions were too much and Heinkel collapsed against the wall of the cabin as a moan escaped her throat. Silently she cursed herself for being weak. i Would Anderson submit to temptation or Yumiko /i

Rip leaned against Heinkel at that moment and grabbed her by the shoulders to pull her into an embrace. She claimed the Austrian woman with her cool, wet mouth, tasting every bit of Heinkel that she could. Rip gently forced her tongue into Heinkel's mouth as she kept her hand's busy in other spots of the Catholic's body.

Heinkel found her body responding to Rip or Morana although she knew in her mind that it was wrong. She kissed Rip back hard forcing her own tongue inside the vampire's mouth. Heinkel felt her warmth being absorbed by Rip's ice cold mouth. The vampire's mouth tasted of blood, smoke, and donuts? Heinkel did not mind her taste: dangerous, dark, forbidden, and simply irresistible. Rip started to move her hand down lower away from Wolfe's breast. She stroked her taut stomach and moved down even lower. Rip didn't waste any time as she moved her hand inside of Heinkel's panties. Wolfe moaned as Rip's fingers found her center. The vampire continued to kiss Heinkel as she moved her fingers inside of the nun. Heinkel trembled with desire as her body reacted. She could feel herself becoming even wetter as Rip's finger stroked, teased, and thrusted inside of her. Heinkel's moans escaped into Rip's mouth as they continued to kiss. Wolfe's body writhed between the wall and the vampire, as she felt her muscles become tighten. They seemed to be moving on their own, contracting in rhythm to the vampire's actions. Heinkel struggled to touch Rip's bare skin, ripping open the vampire's blouse. She squeezed her breasts as she pinched the vampire's nipples. Rip screamed Heinkel's name loudly and the she was wondering if she had made a mistake. The vampire did not stop stroking, rubbing, and thrusting into Heinkel. Finally, the Austrian felt her body's threshold for pleasure break, as her body started to climax, multiple times. Afterwards, she collapsed on the floor nearly passing out from her fun.

Heinkel stared at the vampire who had tricked her so many years ago. She had fallen in love with the person Rip had pretended to be. It made Wolfe feel so damn stupid to think she had been so wrong. i Damn, guess I better go to confession when I get back. /i Heinkel wondered why she had lost control and let the vampire touch her. A part of her felt so dirty, so used. Never one to let guilt bother her, she shrugged and decided what is done, is done. Certainly, what they did is not worst then killing humans? She had been ordered to kill humans by Maxwell himself.

"So Rip or Morana – whoever the hell you are, did you really want to meet with me or was that just your excuse?"

"It was both. I did want your body but I would like your help in defeating the demon Samiel. I know your organization wants him dead as well."

Heinkel nodded. It would look good if she could kill or deliver Alucard to the Vatican. "Will you be in touch?"

Rip nodded. "Yes, I know where to find you now." The vampire stroked Heinkel's cheek possessively. "I will miss you."

"Sure you will." Heinkel smirked. "Tell me – what or who is Morana?"

"It was a nickname I was fond of. Morana was the goddess of winter and death in Romania mythology. You could say she was my role model."

"It figures." Heinkel walked out the door without saying anything more. Some things were better left unsaid and this was one of those times. She chuckled on her way to the car. _ I suppose it wasn't a bad Valentine's day, not bad at all._


	4. Freedom is Fun

Seras was pacing in her room. She wanted to try it but what if something went wrong? It was yet another Valentines Day she would spend alone while the one she loved was inside of her. It didn't seem fair that fate would play so many cruel jokes on her. Alucard had told her he would show her how to free Pip's soul a year ago and yet he was always too busy trying to get inside of Sir Integral's pants to show her much of anything. Seras chuckled because she got more action from Integral then her Master did.

_Seras, you have to ask him. It's been over a year since he told you he would show you how. I want to get out of your body so I can do things to your body. Don't you want to?_

Yes, Pip. You know I do. It's just that...Master, can be such a git.

I know, Seras but...I'm going to sing dirty songs to you until you do. It's Valentines Day. If there's any day out of the year that I want to get out it is today. It's the holiday for lovers. C'mon Seras. 'There was one a girl from Nantucket-

Okay, Pip! We'll go talk to him.

Seras went to her Master's door and knocked on it. She hated to bother him but Pip left her no choice.

"Come in, Police Girl."

"Master, why do you call me that. I think I've earned the right for you to call me by name."

"I'll decide when I have to call you by your given name. What do you want?"

"Well...last year you said that you would umm tell or teach me how to let Pip out once in awhile."

"Oh that. What are you finally tired of the Captain? It's about time."

"Well, no, not exactly. It's just I would like to be able to umm..."

"To what, Seras? Shag him?"

Seras started to blush when she heard Pip cracking up inside of her head. "No...well, maybe."

"Whatever, do you think I care? I can tell you – it is rather easy. I can't believe you haven't figured it out by yourself."

"Well, Master? How?"

"It is simple concentration, Seras. You need to concentrate your power into your mind and then visualize freeing him. Whether you know it or not – you have his soul locked inside you. You have to unlock it and let him out on a sort of spiritual chain. He can't go far from you but I suppose you two can have your fun."

"Oh. That does sound rather simple but I'm sure it is harder then just thinking."

"For you it probably will be. Now can you leave? I'm trying to get inside of Integral's mind and you are destroying my concentration."

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Alucard, and umm Happy Valentines Day."

"You too, Seras, and don't make too much noise." Alucard chuckled as he saw Seras turn red from embarrassment. He loved to make her squirm.

Seras went in her room and started to think. She was just so nervous it seemed like nothing was working. She kept visualizing Pip being free and out of her body but he was still stuck inside.

_Pip! I don't get it. I'm trying as hard as I can. What more can I do?_

You need to relax, Seras.

Easy for you to say, Pip.

Wait, I think I have an idea. Seras, one of the most relaxing things in the world is sex, right?

Yeah? What are you getting at?

Well, why don't you umm you know...to yourself. When you're all relaxed think of me and I'll be able to come out. It won't be like you'll be doing it to yourself. I'll make you think of things that'll really get you excited.

Seras started to think about it and it did make sense. And...just thinking about Pip was getting her excited. She laid down in the coffin and let Pip do his work inside her mind. Inside her mind there was the two of them on a field of grass. He was naked too lying beside her. As she saw Pip doing things to her body, she touched herself. Pip told her how to do it so it would feel good. She heard his voice whisper inside of her head to go faster, touch her nipples, rub that spot right there. Between what was happening inside her head and what she was doing, it didn't take long for her body to react a climax. As it ended she could feel Pip trying to get out. She only had to give him a little help. She focused all of her power inside her mind and visualized herself unlocking a door. She saw Pip leaving and it felt like something was being ripped from her body. In a matter of seconds she felt Pip's body on top of hers.

"You did it, Seras!"

"We did it, Pip." She hugged him as tight as she could. It felt so good to have him in her arms at last. "I wonder how long."

"I don't know, let's just enjoy it. Let me do those things to you I've always wanted to do." Pip whispered in her ear all the naughty things he wanted to do to her body.

Seras giggled and told him to start. The next few hours were nothing but pure pleasure for the police girl. Pip kissed her everywhere from her head to her toes, enjoying very much how she tasted. Finally the moment came when he asked her if she was ready to become a woman.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be, Pip. I want you...inside of me. Please don't make me wait."

With those words Pip gently pushed himself inside of Seras. "Are you okay, Seras? Is it okay?"

"Yes, Pip. Don't stop."

Pip continued to thrust gently inside of her. She started to match his movements by rocking her hips with his. Seras experienced such a delightful mixture of pleasure and pain that she couldn't tell where one stopped and the other began. Pip filled her up and she felt so wonderfully complete with him inside of her. Her nerves were on fire as Pip continued to plunge into her. The vampire's muscles tightened and relaxed as her climax started to take hold of her. She dug her nails into his back as she finally lost all control. She watched as this made him arch his back. Seras couldn't believe they were finally together as she looked at his beautifully imperfect body with all of it scars but perfect shape. Seras hugged him tight as they both climaxed together. In the end, Pip kissed her as his soul became part of hers once again. Seras felt complete again with his soul a part of her mind. His soul surrounded hers as the union completed. It was a sensation not unlike sex but it had been wonderful, she thought, to have another part of him inside of her for a change. Seras sighed as she remembered how terrific is had been and knowing that she could be with him again.

_Again, Seras? No, cherie, you are going to have to wait a little while. You wore me out girl. It was one hell of a way to celebrate today though, heh?_


	5. Escaping the Horror

AN: A bit of an AU for the pasts of Rip and the Captain, especially Rip's connection to Alucard.

* * *

Rip Van Winkle hated it at times – being part of the Nazi army. She felt like a traitor to her own people but after too many years under their control, she started to believe their lies. In the end it became apparent they had wanted her only for her strength and didn't care what race or religion she was. The Hunter felt like she could have been green with five heads and they wouldn't have cared, as long as she followed their orders and hunted their prey. Rip didn't know which was worst: the Nazi doctor who experimented on her or her Sire. She could still remember the way Alucard tortured her as a young teenager. Rip had been only 15 years old when he turned her. He had slaughtered and killed her parents and then forced her to drink blood from their warm bodies. The bastard had said it would destroy the humanity that remained inside of her body. She cringed at the thought. But, she had done that and so much more – afraid of what he would do to her if she refused. Then he deserted her when he found another bride more to his liking. The new bride looked more like a woman, with bigger breasts and rounded hips, then she had with her slender, almost boyish, frame.

Her only savior through it all had been the Captain. The two of them had formed a bond almost from the moment they first met. He had saved her from dying on the street. She had been starving when he shared his "meal" with her. And Rip could tell he wasn't thrilled about his fate or things he was ordered to do, either. They became friends at first and then lovers. He could not speak – the experiments seemed to make him forget how to form words. This had never been a problem for the two of them. They were elite vampires – and they communicated telepathically. Today was their anniversary, the first time they had their fun – ironically enough it was Valentines Day. It held special meaning for Rip because she knew the war was about to start. Their future was uncertain and it might be the last Valentines Day that they one or both lived through.

Rip was in her room when Shroedigger came screaming down the hall about someone at the door for her.

"Oh Rippie, it is for you. There is a package for you. Just how many lovers do you have, Rippie?"

Rip glared at the catboy – he acted so juvenile and yet was the same age as her. "If you do not want to die, little one, I suggest you shut the HELL up!" She chased him away. At the door was a handsome young man holding a dozen of burgundy flowers.

"Yes, I am Rip Van Winkle. I understand those are for me?"

"Oh yes, Mam." The young man's eyes were wide in wonder taking in the unusual sites of the Millenium barracks. He stared just a little too long at Rip's red eyes.

She glared at him as he gave her the flowers and ran back to his truck. She giggled. Sometimes playing with humans was entirely too much fun.

Shroedigger was there and continued to tease her about the flowers. She kicked him hard in his knees and he finally let her be. He would not stop asking her however, about her plans with Captain Hans.

"So where are you guys going to do it this years, Rip? Last year was in his barracks but it is much too crowded now. I learned so much last year watching you guys…"

Rip's face got red – she was not sure how. She was a vampire and didn't think she had enough blood in her system to blush. "Why you little-how dare you intrude on a private moment between me and Hans! You are nothing but a perverted, oversexed cat! You will not see me and Hans do anything, you pervert. Go find yourself a girlfriend."

"Aww, Rippie. You know how boring it gets. And with my ears, no girl will look twice at me. Not many guys will either. Besides the one girl who I like, well she's on the enemy's side. I wasn't the only one you know. The Major and Doc enjoyed watching too. Especially the Major." The catboy grinned after he finished talking, remembering just how much the Major did enjoy it. He thought that he could tell her how the Major had filmed it and watched it when everyone else was asleep. Shroedigger discarded that idea when he saw how angry Rip was right now.

Rip, face felt hot with anger. She couldn't very well yell at those two, now could she? They outranked her. Yelling at the Major never got any soldier that she had seen anything but dead. Still, she didn't have to like it. Rip decided that she and Hans would have to take their activities outside the Millenium compound.

"I'm going to see Hans – to thank him for his present. If you know what is good for you, Shroe, you will keep your mouth shut and NOT follow me."

Shroedigger merely nodded, like an obedient pet. He knew when to leave well enough, alone.  
Rip found the Captain in the kitchen filling up a beer mug with blood. No one else was in the kitchen. They were all alone.

_Captain Hans, they were quite lovely. The flowers, that is._

Glad you enjoyed them, Rip. I hope they didn't cause you any trouble. You seem kind of…bothered.

Oh, it's nothing - just that pain in the ass cat, Shroedigger. I was thinking that maybe it would be a good idea to get out of here for a little while, you know some place where prying eyes could not see.

The Captain nodded. Rip had tried to put hints in their conversation and he seemed to have picked them up. She grinned at him.

_Shall we meet by the West gate, at dusk? Maybe we'll get some 'fresh food' and then who knows?_ Rip winked at the Captain as she finished her sentence.

The Captain nodded again and a small grin started to form. It wasn't much but Rip would gladly take it. He was kind to her. Kinder then anyone is the forsaken organization had been. Rip knew what kind of effects the medical experiments could have on you. She was sure the Captain's lack of expressing his emotion was his way of holding on to the emotions he had left. Rip had gone with another approach herself. She pretended to be happy and cheerful on the outside, distancing herself and others from the pain her that was in her heart. Rip grinned as she thought how wrong her sire had been. He had been unable to destroy all of her humanity. Just knowing that meant she had been victorious over him in a small but important way.

They drove in silence, using one of Millennium's own vans. Rip drove while the Captain remained silent as always, just taking in the scenery. It was a long drive and Rip felt her anticipation building up inside of her. They agreed to skip a "fresh meal" because it would've taken up too much time - time they would rather spend doing things to each other. Finally they arrived at the inn and they had some wine at the bar to relax after the long drive. The Captain's eyes never left the Hunter's as they drank. Rip wanted to tear off his clothes while they sat in the dining room. Finally, their drinks were finished and they

Rip undressed while the Captain watched her with undivided attention. This was one of Rip's favorite parts of the evening. She never felt so beautiful as when his eyes were on her. It felt to her almost like his eyes caressed her. Rip closed her eyes as Hans explored every spot of her body with his hands and mouth. It still amazed her, after all this time, that the two of them could be such brutal, ruthless killers and yet so gentle in bed. In the bedroom it was all about pleasure and making each other feel the wonders of each other's touch.

Now it was her turn. She undressed the Captain herself. He seemed to enjoy it almost as much as she. It always surprised Rip just how much of a perfect body he did have. His chest muscles were taut and hard. His legs and arms were muscular but not overly so. She covered his body with kisses, from his head to his thighs and everywhere in between. From the moans she heard inside her mind, Rip knew this part was the Captain's favorite, as she brought him just to the brink of ecstasy. The Hunter loved how Hans tasted and never tired of this part herself.

Finally, the two knew it was time for them to finish their dance with desire. Rip screamed his name as he plunged himself into her and pounded into her time and time again. The Captain's screams inside her head were almost deafening to Rip as the two of them climaxed at practically the same time. As their bodies relaxed into a blissful state of pleasure, Rip fell asleep on the Captain's chest. It was her most favorite place on earth to be.

The Captain drifted off to sleep himself as he stroked the back of Rip's long hair. Although, no one was around to see, this creature, this man who displayed so little emotion for others, had a Cheshire's grin on his face as sleep finally caught up with him and his eyes shut on their own. 


	6. Taken Chances

SPOILERS for volumes 6 & up in the manga. This story features a romance of sort between Anderson & Heinkel.

* * *

Wolfe Heinkel thought the day she was saying good bye to Father Anderson fit the puzzle of her life so well. Valentines Day. Was it ironic or was this the way she would have expected it happen? To be given a slice of happiness of the holiday of lovers only to lose it the same day. He was after all the reason she had come to Iscariot. And the fallen priest had been the reason Wolfe had stayed. If her superiors knew that Heinkel was meeting him – she risked excommunication as well. The Vatican had been searching for Anderson, the true Judas, since the end of the war. They had wanted nothing more then to execute him for Maxwell's death. Wolfe Heinkel would not let it come that. It hurt Wolfe that he had chose allegiance to that woman over her. Over Iscariot. Over his religion. _How could you Alex?_

Wolfe watched him walk to her table at the German restaurant. He still looked as handsome as the day he had found her on the street – beaten and barely alive. Anderson had saved her life when he brought her back to the orphanage. That was the reason she supposed for her loyalty. She grinned at him as he sat down. "Hello, Father Anderson. I'm glad you decided to come." Heinkel greeted him.

"How could I not, Wolfe?" Anderson replied. The estranged priest smiled at her. "But, there is no need to call me Father. I've been stripped of that title, remember?"

Heinkel nodded. With the fate of their souls, the titles of Father or Sister meant so little anyway. They were assassins for God. Christianity did not hold the beliefs of martyrs. Killing was killing and did not earn them a special place in heaven. It only guaranteed them a spot in hell. Heinkel figured she might was well have fun committing other sins – the nun would hate to go to hell so pure.

The two ate dinner, drank good German beer, and talked of Vatican affairs. Anderson asked Heinkel about his orphans and she questioned him about his plans. There was a strong undercurrent of desire, lust, and passion between the two comrades. They had wanted each other for so many years but had long resisted their illicit feelings. Such feelings were not proper between priest and nun. Even though they committed other sins in the name of God, working together required them to remain chaste. Anderson was leaving now – there was no longer the need to deny themselves. Yet, both continued to play stupid games.

After dinner, Heinkel invited her former comrade to her room for a cup of coffee. Both she and he knew what her invitation really meant – what the nun was inviting Alexander to do.

"Alexander, would you like a cup of coffee? I have a delicious blend of Austrian beans I got on my last visit." She smiled at him wondering what sex would be like.

"Aye, a cup of coffee would hit the spot. I think I drank one too many beers and am feeling a little bit tired. How is Yumiko? I shall miss the two of you." Anderson tried to make small talk, feeling a little bit nervous.

Wolfe sipped on her last mug of beer. "She is fine. Yumiko wishes you her best. She wanted to say good bye too. Father Renaldo scared her. He told her if Iscariot found out anyone had even talked to you – they would be put through the Inquisition as well."

Anderson studied the Austrian nun. She reminded him so much of – her. They were both incredibly strong, sexy, and determined women. "Aren't you afraid of the inquisition? I wasn't expecting you to show up."

Wolfe had to laugh at his comment. "After all that I saw during the war? Nothing scares me any more. Not death, not torture, not even having my soul condemned, Father Anderson. It is getting late. Do you still want that coffee?" Heinkel watched his reaction with lust and impatience in her eyes. Heinkel was getting so tired of waiting.

He nodded. "Yes, a cup of coffee would wonderful about now. Let's go."

The two walked across the street to Wolfe's hotel. Anyone who would have seen them would have known what they were about to do. They both could not keep their eyes off of one another. Wolfe and Alexander exchanged looks of guilt, hunger, desire.

Wolfe closed her eyes as she load down on the bed. She did not open them as Alexander fumbled with her buttons and snaps. Heinkel shivered slightly as he kissed her body everywhere from her head to toes. The feel of his lips on her skin sent a chill down her spine. As the priest pounded into her, all of her hurt melted away. The numbness she had felt for so many years disappeared when she let herself feel the closeness to this man. Her body seemed to react on its own, moving in a perfect rhythm with the man inside of her. Their groans, grunts, and screams were almost musical to Wolfe's ears. The sounds made her enjoy it even more.

As he emptied himself into her, Wolfe felt the climax in her body as well. The waves and ripples of pleasure finally subsided. Her body collapsed into his. The last thing she remembered was the sound of his heart the world went dark.

She woke the next morning alone. It didn't surprise her although she wished he would've at least left a note. Wolfe wondered if he would just disappear or would she see him, feel him, hear him again. Heinkel cursed Integral Hellsing for taking away the only person she had ever wanted. If it was the last thing she did, Wolfe would take away something from her so she would know the pain of wanting that which you cannot have.

On the dresser was a dozen roses obviously left by him. Heinkel chuckled as she read the card.

_ Happy Valentines Day, Wolfe._

_ -Alexander_

So like him not to write a personal message – just sign his name. The fact that he had bought them all was a good sign. She brought the roses to her nose and inhaled their scent deeply. From this moment the scent would remind her of him. Wolfe smiled remembering the feel of him inside of her and knowing somehow it would not be the last time. 


End file.
